


Найди свой яд

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, M for a few strong words and mention of suicide, M/M, Magical Realism, Teenage Drama, a bit of humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Сейчас любой может стать вампиром. Не нужно даже сдавать экзамены, как раньше. Никаких генеалогических проверок, только медицинская по страховке.





	1. Найди свой яд

**Author's Note:**

> внезапное, вдохновлённое сборником "Клыки" Терри Виндлинг и Танит Ли.

　　Сейчас любой может стать вампиром. Не нужно даже сдавать экзамены, как раньше. Никаких генеалогических проверок, только медицинская по страховке. Конечно, не все могут её выплачивать. У Лилет из группы поддержки её точно не было. И посмотрите, что получилось.  
　　Нет, я-то не против: даже любопытно, как она умудряется с таким независимым видом рассекать по школе, да и забираться на верх пирамиды из болельщиц тоже. Летать она не может, хотя это и так понятно: крылья у неё хиленькие, да и размах скромный. Но Лилет их не складывает и не прячет под одежду или под шлейф свеженарощенных волос — как девчонки только ни ухищряются. Лилет красит серый мех золотистой краской, подводит ею же глаза, надевает этот свой топ... не удивлюсь, если её всё равно коронуют на выпускном балу. Тема тоже подходящая выпадет: Трансильванские каникулы. Откуда я это знаю? Не из комитета же по подготовке, лузеры. Услышал в негласной курилке, там, за парковкой, как Келли Варлоу подтасовывает результаты. А ведь они с Лилет даже не подруги.  
　　С другой стороны, некоторые девчонки всё ещё сходят с ума по вампирам. Даже после того случая в Висконсине.  
　　Пару лет назад, когда мы только переехали в эту забытую богами дыру, я носил чёрное, подводил глаза и цитировал книжки, какие подревнее. Не Стокера, хотя и он бы проканал. Но до «Варни-вампира» вообще редко кто добирался. Работало на ура, даже загар мой не особо смущал: некоторые кровососы пользовались спреем, обещавшим «бронзовую кожу». Как будто это могло кого-то обмануть.  
　　К слову, о кровососах. И да, скажите мне ещё раз, что это невежливо. Один умник как-то в ответ изобразил героя Криса Рока из «Догмы» — ну, помните, когда он принюхивается и возвещает, что вокруг одни расисты. Хруст собственных пальцев он теперь надолго запомнит. Хотя мне так-то по хрену, какого вы цвета и какой диеты придерживаетесь. Лишь бы Nickelback не слушали.  
　　Так вот, кровососы. С парнями это тоже работает. Эти романтизируют всякую вампирскую чушню чуть ли не хуже, чем королевы книжных клубов. Всё у них настолько драматично, что вампиры превращаются чуть ли не в последний шанс. Как будто им есть дело до несчастных школьников. А если и есть — слышал, в соседнем штате действует благотворительный клуб, — то вряд ли они подлетают к открытым окнам в сорочках и томными голосами просят их впустить. И уж точно не клянутся в вечной любви и не обращают по первой просьбе.

　　Подростки — самая уязвимая часть общества. Не все ещё понимают, что бессмертие — не просто красивое слово. Недаром процент самоубийств среди вампиров всё ещё гораздо выше, чем среди мужчин среднего возраста, разочаровавшихся в жизни. Мне-то с этим проще: про проценты я читал в психушке на границе штата. Мы и переехали в основном из-за меня, мол, для более здоровой атмосферы. Как будто если ранним утром на углу тебя не останавливает подозрительная личность с предложением травки или бесплатного и безболезненного обращения, то всё становится гораздо лучше. В Мэриленде хотя бы было море. Здесь же даже солнца не так много — оттого и вампиров побольше. Терпеть всё окружающее дерьмо целую вечность я точно не собираюсь. Но дураков находится.  
　　Есть целые клиники для новообращённых: что-то вроде санатория, где не готовых к вампирской жизни бедолаг пытаются к ней подготовить. Кладбище за их котельной не прекращает расти, но озабоченные родственники с удовольствием спихивают проблемы на специально обученный персонал. Пффф, «специально обученный», как же.  
　　Не спорю, врачи там, вроде, не особо тупые. По крайней мере, сыплют словечками вроде «пост-вампирический синдром», «эффект Харкер» и всякими «-измами». Но даже в санитары туда нанимают без особых рекомендаций. Желающих работать рядом с кучкой голодного молодняка не так уж и много.  
　　В то лето мне нужны были деньги. Я вдруг возомнил, что, если накоплю достаточно, то смызну обратно к солнцу и волнам, двум природным вампирским врагам, — вот уж ирония — и никто не станет меня искать. Даже папаша. И до того яркими были те фантазии, что я обнаружил себя заполняющим анкету в трёх экземплярах в том самом санатории. Благо, стоял он практически на задворках городка, в который мы переехали, прямо в лесу — свежий воздух считался полезным даже для тех, кто дышал больше по привычке.  
　　Меня, конечно, приняли. Это оказалось даже легче, чем сдать на права или поступить в дрянной вечерний колледж.  
　　Там-то, среди зелени леса, белизны палат и серости могил, я и познакомился с Джозефом.

　　Его обратили по старинке: поймали в тёмном переулке, таскали за собой, как корзинку для пикника, целую неделю, а потом он очнулся с дикой головной болью в какой-то заброшке. Должно быть, тот вампир был неопытным. Может, наширялся — некоторая дурь всё ещё действует на полумёртвые тела, — выпил жертву почти досуха и испугался. В базе данных этого кровососа не оказалось: собственной крови он на Джозефе и на полу оставил предостаточно. Не просох и неудачно вскрыл запястье. Или торопился сделать ноги. В любом случае, уголовное дело возбудили только из-за давления джозефовых предков. Они у него какие-то крутые адвокаты или типа того. Деньги водятся, в общем. Тем более непонятно, почему они упекли своё чадо сюда. Может, чтобы ездить далеко не приходилось.  
　　Джозеф и до обращения был похож на вампира. Не то чтобы их так легко было выделить в толпе: стереотипы подтверждались не так часто, как хотелось бы мечтательным фанатам кровососов. Я замечал его в школе. Только слепой бы не заметил. Вечно бледный, лохматый, с кругами под глазами размером с ямы для моих преспектив и неизменно изящный, с его-то комплекцией. Если бы он вечно не был в центре компании, мы бы наверняка познакомились раньше. Если бы он не стал вампиром, мы бы никогда не заговорили. Мы столкнулись всего раз, в мужском туалете: я закручивал на подоконнике косячок, и Джозеф так смешно застыл в дверях, как пресловутый олень в свете фар. Не улыбнуться — хищнически и, как я надеялся, довольно пугающе — было невозможно. Джозеф сразу же юркнул обратно в коридор, и я подумал, что так и должно быть: популярные ребята («по-хорошему» популярные, как в Плезантвилле) должны шарахаться от меня, как от чумы.  
　　Я до сих пор не знаю, как так вышло, что я рассказал ему то, чего никому не рассказывал. Не думаю, что дело в гипнозе. Я вообще в него не верю: про вампиров писали и пишут кучу бредятины, да ещё и гребут всех под одну гребёнку. Всё куда индивидуальнее. Я подковался в вопросе, когда начал работать в санатории. Более основательно, чем раньше: в Мэриленде вампиры казались чуть ли не выдумкой и массовой галлюцинацией, а тут были реальнее, чем ты сам.  
　　Первая встреча в санатории оказалась карикатурой на встречу в туалете, вот только теперь оленем был я. Палата («Комната, Уильям, не палата! Гости, не пациенты!») Джозефа была больше остальных, да и удобств в ней было побольше: даже тяжёлые шторы, сквозь которые не просвечивали солнечные лучи. Аллергия на ультрафиолет у вампиров тоже выражалась по-разному, и Джо к этим шторам даже не прикасался никогда. На улицу без тёмных очков он, правда, тоже не выходил. Джозеф-вампир встретил меня удивлённым взглядом и приподнятыми бровями. Я чуть не вышел обратно в коридор. Было бы чертовски забавно.  
　　Если бы я уже тогда знал, что Джозефа обратили, я бы представил более мрачную картину. Точно не почти полностью залитую светом комнату, приключенческий роман в руках и, вдобавок ко всему, улыбку. Джозеф Дэвидсон, запертый в психушке для вампиров, улыбнулся мне, как старому другу. Видимо, когда умираешь, чувство сохранения претерпевает определённую метаморфозу. Хотя какой прок шарахаться от подонков, если у тебя теперь набор рефлексов, как у супергероя?  
　　Только много позже я понял, что Джо было страшно. И одиноко. Настолько одиноко, что даже моя рожа умудрилась его обрадовать. Или особенно моя рожа, но об этом я узнаю ещё не скоро. Не в тот самый миг, когда Джозеф отложит книгу в сторону и шутливо скажет:  
　　— Да входи уже. Или тебе тоже нужно особое приглашение?  
　　И не тогда, когда его впервые сломает, и он начнёт раскидывать санитаров, как карточных валетов, а я каким-то грёбаным чудом успокою его бабушкиной колыбельной. Она у меня из Восточной Европы. Чёрт, в тот момент это казалось отличной идеей, но на деле было охренительной глупостью. И как только сработало.  
　　И не в один из тех вечеров, когда мы сидели среди надгробий за котельной и говорили о каких-то слишком уж личных вещах. Я рассказал, откуда на мне появляется свежая россыпь синяков. Он — о пустом доме и предках, которые не смотрят ему в глаза.  
　　Как-то в пятницу, в мой законный выходной, я протащил на территорию санатория пару бутылок бурбона. Тогда же мы обнаружили, что Джо не пьянеет. По крайней мере, с бурбона. И тогда я поклялся отыскать «его яд» и чуть ли не каждый день проносил с собой фляжку с чем-нибудь новеньким. Пару раз даже с лютой приторной гадостью — её даже покупать было противно. А Джозеф пил и не морщился. Смеялся только, когда дело дошло до какого-то лёгонького сидра.

　　Через пару недель после того, как Дэвидсона заперли в санатории, к нему пришли. Не родители, нет — эти и не заглянут, пока не пройдёт весь срок, сказал Джозеф и пожал плечами, словно это было в порядке вещей. Я тогда ещё подумал, что надо бы нанести им визит. Правда, речь не складывалась: оставались только крики и ругань. Этим вряд ли можно было чего-то добиться. Уж я-то знал. Я же был подонком.  
　　Пришла Элли — одна из его бывших, вроде. Я видел её в школе: она была в стайке мотыльков, окруживших Джо, и походила на птичку. Такая же маленькая, юркая и хрупкая — кажется, можно переломить от неаккуратного движения рукой. А ещё потрясающе стреляла из лука. Обскакала бы и Робина Гуда.  
　　Не знаю, о чём они говорили, но вышла она от него с покрасневшим носом и блестящими глазами. Плакала что ли.  
　　А самое удивительное — остановилась около меня, посмотрела прямо в глаза, и я вдруг отчётливо представил, как выпущенная ей стрела попадает мне точнёхонько под левую бровь.  
　　— Монтгомери, — наставила на меня палец и сдвинула брови. — Присмотри за ним.  
　　И сунула мне в руку бумажку с номером. Стало быть, своим. Никогда так легко ещё не получал девичий номерок.

　　В ту пятницу я не удержался, спросил о ней.  
　　— Что тут забыла Нэнси Дрю?  
　　Тот хмыкнул и отпил сегодняшнюю пробу — настоящий ирландский виски, и лучше бы вам не знать, как я его достал.  
　　— Расследует пропажу Джозефа Дэвидсона. Слышал о таком?  
　　Беда в том, что я не всегда понимал, когда Джо шутил просто ради шутки, а когда нарывался на серьёзный разговор. Говорят, у вампиров напрочь исчезает чувство юмора. Наглое враньё: просто оно становится куда более мрачным. Но как иначе, если ты умирал? Моё собственное чувство юмора тоже почернело после переезда.  
　　— Позвоните, если что-то узнаете, так? — ухмыльнулся я. И не угадал.  
　　Джозеф вздохнул — привычка, оставшаяся от прошлой жизни — и задрал голову вверх. Я по инерции посмотрел туда же и удивился, сколько на небе высыпало звёзд. Чёртов июль. Что же будет в августе? Вампирам приписывали обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, и я представил, как какой-то несчастный новообращённый поднимает голову, видит звёзды и начинает считать. Сбивается и начинает снова. А утром сгорает на солнце, потому что вытащил несчастливый билет, и его аллергия оказалась смертельной.  
　　— Никакого, блять, толку, — Джозеф грохнул о надгробие бутылку, и мне стало ужасно жаль и её, и надгробие бедолаги, который просто не смог, и Дэвидсона тоже. Если бы меня так жалели, я бы точно вернулся в Мэриленд, и гори всё синим пламенем. Вот только я не мог кинуть семью с этим монстром, который однажды пропахал моим лицом зеркало. Странно, я никогда не проверял, отражается ли там Джо? Лилет, вроде, отражалась. Иначе как бы она смогла так ровно рисовать свои золотистые стрелки? А, может, это работало только с настоящими монстрами, и неважно, вампиры они или нет? Мой папаша бы точно не смог бриться.  
　　— Я понял! — я хлопнул себя по лбу и вскочил с бордюра, на котором сидел. — Я грёбаный гений, Джо!  
　　Он, конечно, посмотрел на меня, как на идиота. Если люди — или, в данном случае, вампиры — узнают меня получше, то быстро понимают, что я больше идиот, чем подонок. И обращаться со мной начинают подобающе. Все щиты со знаком «Не приближайся, убьёт!» съёживаются, как фольга.  
　　Но я не обращал внимания на то, как Джозеф закатывает глаза и складывает руки на груди. По крайней мере, моя эврика отвлекла его от всепоглощающего чувства жалости к себе. (Господи, жалеть себя ещё хуже, чем чувствовать на себе чужую жалость. По крайней мере, я думал так в старшей школе.) Я скинул куртку — ночи бывали холодными — и расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу на рубашке. Я чувствовал себя ужасно пьяным и ужасно умным. И почему я только раньше этого не предлагал?  
　　— Пей! — я наклонился, дёрнул полосатый воротничок и чуть не рухнул прямо на Джо.  
　　И тогда он посмотрел на меня не как на идиота, а как на сумасшедшего. А я засмеялся.  
　　В санатории им никогда не давали тёплые обеды. Для вампиров были донорские центры: помните, фанатов всё ещё было предостаточно, а самих кровососов не так уж и много. Но кровь животных им тоже не претила. Большинство перебивалось ею, устраивая праздничные обеды с людьми чуть реже. В уголовном кодексе была отдельная статья за осушение. Если бы того, кто обратил Джо, нашли в базе, несчастный бы крупно попал. Хотя с подростками всё было сложнее: суд присяжных часто считал, что впечатлительные детишки были слишком любопытными и виноваты сами. Наверняка так бы произошло и с Джозефом. В конце концов, вечные источники налогов — это вечные источники налогов.  
　　— Я не... — Джо отшатнулся, хотя взгляд его теперь был прикован к моей шее. Та вампирша в моей тачке куда лучше себя контролировала. Кровопийцам вообще сложно отказываться от подарков и приглашений. Настоящая головная боль, если у тебя большая семья, которая терпима к вампирам и частенько собирается на праздники всей ватагой.  
　　Я представил, как какая-нибудь тётушка Вирджиния вяжет Джозефу ужасный свитер с надписью «Вампиры не сверкают», и ему приходится надевать его на каждое Рождество. И снова не сдержал смешка.  
　　— Ты пьян, — наконец, констатировал Джо, отведя от меня взгляд.  
　　— В том и смысл! — торжествующе возвестил я. — Может, так ты наконец напьёшься!  
　　Смысла в этом было не то чтобы много. Но Джозеф снова посмотрел на меня — на этот раз в глаза, так внимательно, словно копался под капотом новой тачки. По всей видимости, он разглядел там то, что нужно. Его клыки были холодными, а дыхание горячим, и, чёрт побери, сердце у него билось, просто гораздо, гораздо медленнее, чем следовало бы. Моё вытанцовывало какой-то дичайший джазовый ритм. Будь я музыкантом, написал бы об это песню. Но в тот момент, конечно, думал не о попадании в хит-парады. 　　Джо действительно опьянел. С пары глотков. Он пил удивительно аккуратно для того, кто проходил реабилитацию после травмы, но моя кровь всё равно оставила на его лице пародию на бородку. Это меня тоже ужасно насмешило, но я смог только как-то неуклюже фыркнуть и попытаться рукой стереть красные разводы. Это была тактическая ошибка. Или очередной гениальный ход — во мне всё ещё плескался украденный виски.  
　　Вкус собственной крови напомнил о беззаботных летних деньках, когда я то и дело обдирал ладони, лазая по деревьям. И это ощущение свободы, какое бывало только тогда, когда будущее было дальше, чем звёзды, сплелось с пьяным желанием и каким-то диким восторгом. Вот он я, зажимаю на кладбище за вампирским санаторием Джозефа Дэвидсона. Выкуси, Вселенная, а особенно мой папаша и все санитары мэрилэндского центра перевоспитания. Если это болезнь, то и вампиризм тоже, и все республиканцы, особенно кровососущие, могут пойти нахер. Хотя нет, это не для них. Пускай отправляются прямиком в ад, вместе со всеми благочестивыми католиками.

　　Я не спал с Лилет: это было бы жестоко, ведь ничего, кроме любопытства, я к ней не испытывал. Пусть меня и считали подонком, но я не был обязан быть им на самом деле. Достаточно было слухов. С их щитом мне всегда было легче существовать. К подонкам не приближались без надобности, и это меня устраивало. Если подумать, это тоже по-своему иронично: те, кто садился ко мне в тачку, наверняка испытывали ко мне примерно то же любопытство, какое я — к Лилет и её крыльям. Только вместо серой шерсти и перепонок у меня были слухи и щекочущая нервишки опасность. Но в год переезда, когда я несколько недель изображал кровопийцу, на заднее сиденье пришла настоящая вампирша. Наверное, думала найти во мне родственную душу. А нашла пару глотков горячего на ужин — что тоже, в принципе, неплохо.  
　　Самое удивительное — секс с ней мало чем отличался от привычного. Разве что она была непривычно тихой. Называть вампиров мертвецами вообще не очень правильно: они действительно умерли, с этим не поспоришь, но потом вернулись. Не как зомби, а, скорее, как Иисус. Иисус супер-звезда. Дружище Христос.  
　　Джозеф не походил на святого, но я бы пошёл за ним пешком хоть до самой северной границы, и как-нибудь по-дурацки бы умер за него. По-дурацки, но героически. А ведь он неиронически слушал Nickelback.  
　　Позже я понадеялся, что во мне говорил виски. Я в этом практически себя убедил.  
　　А потом набрал номер Элли.  
　　— С Джозефом всё в порядке? — выпалила она, когда её мама сообщила ей, что звонит «какой-то Билли, дорогая».  
　　— Надеюсь, — честно ответил я и после её облегчённого вздоха спросил. — Элли, крошка, каковы мои шансы?  
　　— Минусовые, Монтгомери, у меня есть парень.  
　　— Правда? — я начал перебирать всех, кого видел рядом с пташкой Элли. Память у меня хорошая. — Это не тот угрюмый тип, который выглядит так, словно может убить всю твою семью?  
　　— Ричард вовсе не угрюмый.  
　　— Элли, господи, Дик? Серьёзно? Надеюсь, он не подтверждает данное ему имя делами своими.*  
　　— Тебе что, пять лет? — Элли вдруг снова посерьёзнела. — Ты ведь не за этим позвонил? Не за тем, чтобы оскорблять моего парня?  
　　— Я позвонил, чтобы понять, смогу ли его заполучить.  
　　— Ричарда?  
　　— Парня, Элли. Будь внимательнее.  
　　Пташка Элли была очень внимательной. Куда внимательнее, чем я. Она молчала в трубку, и я слышал, как она топает по дому — наверное, уносила телефон к себе в комнату. У неё, небось, провод такой длинный, что протянется и на второй этаж. Она заговорила снова, на этот раз как-то мягче и тише.  
　　— Джо тебе, наконец, всё сказал?  
　　— Джо мне всё сказал? Это я тут паникую, думая, как бы ему всё сказать, потому что невербального общения недостаточно, что для людей, что для кровососов, и нет, ничего не говори, я не расист, какого хрена, это просто забавно, с учётом...  
　　— Господи, Билли, какого чёрта ты говоришь со мной? — выпалила Элли и бросила трубку. Что ж, это было правильно. И как ей просто удалось помянуть бога и дьявола в одном предложении. Видимо, я действительно её разозлил.

 

　　На следующий день у меня был выходной и похмелье, но я всё равно пришёл в вампирский санаторий. Для вербального общения. И, если повезёт, невербального.  
　　На стоянке кроме машин персонала стояла одна неизвестная: жёлтый кадилак, такой древний, что его владелец наверняка вбухал в него целое состояние. На заднем стекле красовалась дурацкая табличка «Правосудие Его доберётся до всех». Такая машина и с пришибленным водителем. Не успел я пожалеть о несправедливости мира, как дверь чёрного входа, которую я намеревался толкнуть плечом, с силой открылась и меня чуть не сшибли.  
　　— Приятель, ты бы... — начал было я, а потом увидел в руках неосторожного незнакомца осиновый кол, и понял, что он мне вовсе не приятель.

　　Спрос на осину вырос в последнее время. Особо осторожные и суеверные делали из неё двери и ставни, мебель, целые дома. В последние годы вампиров становилось всё больше: популяция росла не в геометрической прогрессии, и большая часть просто открывалась обществу, а не была новообращёнными. Но на телевидении любили всё приукрашивать. Расцвет кровопийц связывали с близящимся концом света — очередной должен был случиться при наступлении нового века, уже в этом году — а также с ростом коррупции, падением экономики, загрязнением окружающей среды и даже с космической радиацией. Панике поддавались не все, но появлялись отряды там называемых охотников на вампиров, которые считали своим долгом очистить землю от двадцатой части её населения. Или сколько их там было на самом деле.

　　Джозефа Дэвидсона вынесли из санатория вперёд ногами. Помешанный ублюдок носился с кольями, как будто был в дурном боевике из 90-х, — не хватало только патронташа, набитого кольями поменьше и коронной фразы — и Джо, как настоящий герой в смешанных чувствах, встал у него на пути. Прицел у горе-охотника был ужасно сбит, хотя силёнок хватало, и деревянное остриё пробило Дэвидсону лёгкое. Говорят, я чуть не пробил лёгкое охотнику. Сам я плохо помню. Откуда-то появилась Элли и всё время держала меня за руку, плела что-то несуразное, вроде, про то, что кинула трубку и не смогла перезвонить, потому что моего номера у неё не было, и какая она дура, и какие мы все дураки, особенно, конечно, Джо, и что мне бы лучше застёгивать рубашку, а то место укуса видно, и что всё будет хорошо. А я ответил ей, что это засос, а не укус.

　　Про Джо и того сумасшедшего сняли репортаж на местный канал: оказалось, что Джозеф, когда сильно волнуется, не проявляется на плёнке. А я, когда сильно волнуюсь, превращаюсь в берсерка. И хорошо, что в нашей паре всё обстоит именно так, а не наоборот.

***

　　Сейчас любой может стать вампиром.  
　　Но вы, блин, помните, что это тоже ответственность. Как если бы вы стали проектировщиком мостов. Или отцом. Я знаю, что говорю.  
　　Да, мисс Нэнси Дрю, правильно, это моя дочь учится в параллельном классе. И да, она укусила декана. Нет, она научилась этому не у своего второго отца. Скорее всего, это у неё от меня.  
　　Нет, я не вампир. Никакого штампика в паспорте, кроме самого главного. С ним, правда, тоже аккуратнее будьте. Брак — это тоже навсегда, даже если вы разойдётесь. Не слушайте училку истории, все её три брака всё ещё с ней.  
　　Я могу говорить «училка», Брэндон, но тебе не советую. Кусать декана тоже.  
　　Ещё вопросы? Да, мисс Таррен? Кто такая Нэнси Дрю? Да чему вас только учат нынче в школе? Ах да... записываем задание на следующую неделю: каждый расскажет о каком-то деле мисс Дрю. Не повторяться. Не копировать из статей. И если увижу у кого-то Дело о привидении, влеплю двойку. С минусом.  
　　Вопросы?  
　　Нет, Брэндон, меня назвали не в честь Шекспира.  
　　А теперь вопросы по теме.  
　　Нет, я никогда не хотел стать вампиром. Нет, жить с вампиром не накладно, хотя привычки у них забавные. Если не видели вампира на большом семейном празднестве — пропускаете много интересного. Будь моя воля, водил бы на такие мероприятия экскурсии.  
　　Брэндон, сядь, иначе следующее занятие обойдётся без тёти Элли и её арбалета. Баллада о Робине Гуде сама себя не прочитает.  
　　Так вот. Любой может стать вампиром. А также дантистом, космонавтом и, если очень постарается, принцессой. Но думать головой тоже нужно.  
　　А теперь перейдём к «Варни-вампиру», стихам третьего Шелли и стереотипности в художественных произведениях. Страница тридцать. Мисс Дрю, громко и с выражением.

　　«Найди свой яд и уж не отпускай...»  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Примечания:  
*Дик (сокращение от "Ричард") созвучно с Dick, что можно вольно перевести, допустим, как "гандон".  
"Варни-вампир" - одно из классических произведений о вампирах, которое сформировало их образ в литературе. Как и "Дракула" Стокера, который был чуть позже.  
Нэнси Дрю - девушка-детектив, героиня серии книг/игр/фильмов.  
"Догма" - фильм Кевина Смита про Библию, Апокалипсис и Джея и Молчаливого Боба. Go see it.  
Nickelback - канадская альтернативная группа, превратившаяся в мем безвкусицы, но не слушайте никого. Слушайте Nickelback. :nechto:  
Стихи третьего Шелли выдуманы, потому что я знаю только двоих.


	2. Сухой закон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> внезапное необязательное продолжение. они были (и продолжают быть) настойчивы.  
> острое желание назвать цикл "САГА" и убежать в ночь, хохоча.  
> also, изменился POV. и в следующей части тоже изменится - а она, скорее всего, будет.

　　— Ну чем ты, блять, думал, Джо? Ты думал вообще? Или в дневное время ты на это неспособен, и тогда я обманываю не только всех тех, кому выговариваю за нетерпимость, но ещё и себя самого! Божественно просто!  
　　Билли ударил ладонями по рулю и яростно выдохнул через нос.  
　　Я скривился и наигранно зашипел.  
　　У меня болела голова, и больше всего на свете хотелось поправить тёмные очки и свернуться калачиком прямо на переднем сиденье машины. Уткнуться лицом в колени, а коленями в бардачок — и провалиться в забытье. К тому же, я обожал стереотипы. Кривиться после упоминания Господа всуе вошло в привычку — поначалу я просто раздражал этим родственников на семейных собраниях. Они не очень обрадовались вампиру в своих рядах. Им хватало и дядюшки Патрика, который сбежал в Вегас и открыл там тематическую часовню в форме космического корабля из того закрытого шоу.  
　　Билли даже не фыркнул. А ведь обычно мои выходки его веселили. Я вспомнил про то время, когда он вообще не понимал, когда я шучу. Могу только представить, как сильно его это раздражало. И, должно быть, пугало тоже.  
　　 — Я не пил четыре дня, — радостно выдал я, словно не было новости лучше. В свете автомобильной лампы и бликов от фар я наверняка выглядел пьяным. Или обколотым. Ощущение тоже походило на утро после гулянки — вовсе не на наркотическую ломку, как любили представлять некоторые защитники прав вампиров. Среди них полно не очень разбирающихся в вопросе. Я пытался как-то уговорить Билли хотя бы прийти на собрание активистов и, может, сказать пару слов — лекции он всегда умел читать, но тогда всеми силами старался этого избежать, — а тот ответил, что фанатов ему и на курсе хватает. Это из тех, что вешаются на шею и говорят, что хотят остаться с тобою вечно — такие просьбы об обращении приходилось отклонять довольно часто. И если где-то рядом был Билли — фанаты обычно не замечают таких мелочных препятствий — то мой мягкий отказ сопровождался терапевтической беседой на тему бессмертия и романтизации вампиров с вкраплениями удивительно креативного мата. Я не переставал удивляться странному набору его знаний тогда и продолжаю удивляться сейчас. Большинство цитат в его речи я не узнаю, хотя уже справляюсь лучше, чем в школе. Там я был популярным, а не начитанным. 　　После обращения же времени появляется куда больше. Да и жизнь (когда я говорю «посмертие», людям становится неловко) идёт совсем иначе. Может, поэтому я и устраивал иногда голодовку: хотел кому-то что-то доказать. Получалось глупо и волнительно, ничего больше.  
　　Билли перестал дышать: словно ему вдарили по солнечному сплетению. Такое уже случалось. Это его способ перегруппироваться перед лицом новой опасности. В данном случае — моей дурости.  
　　— Не пил, — тупо повторил он, глядя прямо перед собой, в темноту за светом фар от машины, которую он всё ещё не заглушил.  
　　— Именно так, — я улыбнулся, обнажив один клык. Это выходило случайно, но, по словам Элли, придавало мне хулиганский вид. Мне же казалось, что в сочетании с тёмными очками я смотрелся, скорее, глупо. Как оборотень из какого-нибудь модного фильма.  
　　— Иисус, Мария и Иосиф.  
　　 — Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, и я отправлюсь очаровывать фараона.  
　　Не хватало только глупо хихикнуть и упасть лицом в бардачок, сломав по пути очки. Мне и в самом деле сейчас всё казалось смешным. Даже сжавшиеся в тонкую линию губы Билли. Ладно, они были не столько смешными, сколько притягательными. Главное — не переводить взгляд на цепочку на его шее. И не думать про чёртова Иосифа, в честь которого меня назвали. Бабушка была очень настойчива и всё твердила тогда про полный дом детишек. Братьев и сестёр у меня, к счастью, не было: не потому, что я думаю, будто они продали бы меня за серебряники, отправили в Египет или забили бы осиновыми кольями, но потому, что жить с моими родителями я бы никому не пожелал. Равнодушие смерти подобно. Иногда в более буквальном смысле, чем вам бы того хотелось.  
　　 — Джо, какого вообще хрена? Мы же об этом уже говорили!  
　　Вот что мне нравится в Уильяме Глорфинделе Монтгомери (кроме его хиппарского среднего имени), так это то, как он пользуется своим языком. В смысле красноречия: тон его, несмотря на слова, сделался мягким, как перина, в которую я был бы не прочь сейчас упасть. Спать в традиционном смысле этого слова у меня не очень получалось, но сейчас я бы и на кошмары согласился.  
　　Ладно.  
Не только в смысле красноречия.  
　　 — О фараонах? — я повернул голову в его сторону, но очков так и не снял. Хотя сейчас, после заката, они мне были нужны так же, как и всем крутым персонажам в фильмах, когда они входили в помещение.  
　　 — О… — Билли на секунду повернулся в мою сторону, потом опять вперился взглядом в руль и запустил руку в свою шевелюру. Эту привычку он перенял у меня. Я почти этим гордился, хотя минусы тоже были: хотелось тут же запустить в эту чёртову шевелюру свои руки. — Джозеф, блять, Дэвидсон, ты смерти моей хочешь?  
　　Изо рта чуть не выпало оскорблённое «Конечно, не хочу». Но на риторические вопросы Уильяма в таком состоянии лучше не отвечать.  
　　Я замотал головой. Очки наконец слетели и ударились о стекло, потом о бардачок, а потом исчезли где-то под сиденьем. Теперь главное — не смотреть ему в глаза. И я зажмурился. Потому не увидел, как Билли достаёт из кармана складной нож. Зато я это услышал. А через мгновение учуял запах крови на металле.

　　Вопреки расхожему мнению, вампиры не сходят с ума без постоянной подпитки. По крайней мере, по началу. Это больше похоже на прогрессирующую бессонницу. 　　В прошлый раз я заявил, что отправляюсь прочь из этого городишки по дороге из жёлтого кирпича. Она в самом деле примерещилась мне в голодном мареве: даже с сияющими вдалеке, где-то рядом с вампирским санаторием, шпилями Изумрудного Города. Элли тогда засмеялась, а потом, когда ей пришлось удерживать меня от внезапной лесной прогулки, ей было уже не до смеха.  
　　Как же это было глупо. Иногда мне казалось, что всё, что я делал, было глупо. И обречено быть глупостью до скончания веков.  
　　Было глупо поступать так с Элли — она ведь мне действительно нравилась, и уж точно не заслужила картинного расставания в школьной столовой. Было глупо вести себя так, как я всегда себя вёл: словно происходящее вокруг телевизионное шоу, где всё в конце концов заканчивается хорошо, а герои извлекают ценные уроки. Было глупо улыбаться отъявленному подонку Уильяму Монтгомери — говорят, сердцу не прикажешь, но он ведь в самом деле мог оказаться подонком. И было глупо объявлять голодовку. Как будто это могло хоть как-то помочь.

　　— Никогда бы не подумал, что из нас двоих у тебя будут эти проблемы, — пробурчал Билли, заводя машину. Я даже не заметил, что она заглохла. И совсем забыл об очках, которые хрустнули под моими ногами, стоило мне только сесть как подобает.  
　　Кровь чувствовалась на языке как перчёный кофе. Жгуче, но приятно. Люди привыкают ко всему. К вампирам это тоже, конечно, относилось.

　　Свет светофора залил Билли красным, и я вдруг выпалил:  
　　— Если бы ты был рыцарем, а я — драконом, ни за что бы тебя не съел.  
　　Билли приподнял брови: в профиль это выглядело особенно забавно, и я не сдержал смешка.  
　　— Ты, Джозеф Дэвидсон, не был бы драконом. Потому что, давай по чесноку, Элли была бы славным метким рыцарем, я — драконом, а ты — непутёвым принцем, наслушавшимся сказок об огнедышащей ящерице.  
　　— Элли была бы прекрасным рыцарем… — пробормотал я, проваливаясь в темноту мёртвого сна. Все мои сны теперь были мёртвыми.  
　　— Зарядила бы по мне трёхочковый! — с гордостью заявил Билли, выполощенный в зелёном свете.  
　　Машина тронулась. А мне впервые за очень долгое время приснился сон. В нём Элли сжимала в руках сияющий серебряный лук, я вечно спотыкался об усыпанную красными, похожими на капли крови камнями перевязь меча и сломал клык, а дракон голосом Билли пел хулиганские песни на радость всему королевству.

***

　　Билли не знает, что такое стыд.  
　　Он громко смеётся на публике, если услышал действительно что-то потрясающее, может крикнуть через всю улицу «Эй, кровосос!», рискуя огрести от сторонников тактичности — хотя в последнее время делает это всё реже — и совершенно бесстыдно закусывает губу, когда думает.  
　　Мне о стыде известно многое.  
　　Вчерашние события пока ещё были покрыты туманом голода. Голова больше не гудела, клыки не ныли, но виски сжимало, словно принцевская корона из сна перекочевала за мной в реальность. Я вытянул руку и нащупал тумбочку. В комнате было ужасно жарко, даже с высунутой из-под одеяла конечностью. Или мне только так казалось?  
　　— Хочешь загадку? — раздалось со стороны двери — я повернул голову и только потом догадался стянуть с себя одеяло. Билли стоял у входа, прямо в полоске солнечного света, со скрещенными на груди руками и нехорошо улыбался. Это была хищническая улыбка из прошлого, которой он отгонял от себя восьмиклассников и любопытных десятиклассниц.  
　　— И тебе доброе утро, — прорычал я той интонацией, которую обычно придерживал для «вампирских приказов». На самом деле никакой телепатией я не обладал. Да и внушением тоже: хотя однажды попытался мысленно уговорить продавщицу Wallmart’а приложить к покупке бесплатную упаковку сладостей. После смерти я пристрастился к мармеладным бутылочкам колы. Я так долго гипнотизировал уставшую женщину, что пришлось вмешаться охраннику. К счастью, из отдела с хлебцами очень вовремя появился ухажёр Элли, Ричард, который заверил персонал, что я не собираюсь никого кусать, обращать или заставлять прыгать с крыш. Местные каналы тогда разрывало от предубеждений, и над входом в магазины частенько висели связки чеснока, осиновые веночки или таблички с призывом всякой нежити поворачивать назад. «Нежить» даже отдалённо не было правильным термином, но чего ещё ожидать от пригородных моллов? К тому же, встречались и дружелюбно настроенные заведения, где у входа висели приглашения: по странному стечению обстоятельств некоторым из нас действительно нужны разрешения, чтобы переступить порог. Билли считает, это какая-то разновидность клаустрофобии. У вампиров вообще обостряются психологические болезни и тики.  
　　Кстати, о них.  
　　— Что за загадка?  
　　Выползать из-под одеяла не хотелось: соседняя подушка ещё сохраняла чужое тепло, и я тут же утянул её в своё импровизированное гнездо. Ворочаюсь по ночам я только тогда, когда мне снятся сны, что случается довольно нечасто.  
　　— Кто опять попал на первую полосу местного Геральда?  
　　Я закрылся одеялом. Этого только не хватало: очередная статья из разряда «Вампиры: что они скрывают?» с перечнем опасностей, которые подстерегают лично вас и ваших детей, если вы случайно наткнётесь на меня на улице. На меня — потому что Лилет уехала из города сразу после выпускного, санаторий расформировали, а остальные, если они здесь и были, старались не отсвечивать. Я не искал их целенаправленно: хватало собраний в соседнем городе побольше.  
　　— Успокойся, умник, не ты.  
　　Я замер. Это уже напрягало. Что я вчера мог такого сделать, что поставило бы под угрозу кого-то другого?  
　　Внутренний голос, который сейчас звучал очень похоже на голос Билли, подсказал «Всё что, блять, угодно, идиот».  
　　— И как мне успокоиться после такого?  
　　— Элли Дарлинг выиграла чемпионат штата по стрельбе из лука.  
　　— Чёрт, — прокатилось по клыкам и выпало изо рта.  
　　Все мы знали, что Элли потрясающая, но теперь было ещё легче представить её доблестным борцом с нежитью. Или, с учётом всего, доблестным борцом за нежить. Каким бы неуместным данный термин ни был.  
　　— Билли, какого чёрта?  
　　— Если ещё раз упомянешь рогатого, придётся избавляться от него с помощью Битлджуса. Ставки три на три.  
　　— Очень смешно.  
　　Билли бросил газету на кровать и присел следом. Ему всегда было глубоко пофиг на чистоту своих джинсов и мои простыни. Иногда он всё-таки был тем ещё подонком — по привычке.  
　　— Серьёзно, что я сделал?  
　　Билли посмотрел на меня и прищурился. А потом потёр рукой лицо — перевязанной каким-то цветастым платком. От него всё ещё немного тянуло кровью.  
　　— Ты и вправду ничего не помнишь?  
　　Я проверил: память всё ещё окружала плотная завеса тумана. Не хватало только летучих мышей для атмосферы.  
　　И помотал головой. Что было ошибкой: мозг, казалось, бился о стенки черепа. Соображать стало ещё сложнее. Я посчитал до шести. Обычно этого хватало.  
　　— Ты ведь ругался? — я вспомнил красный свет светофора, заливающий салон автомобиля. Это ведь была не кровь? — Что я…

　　Я, скорее, понял, что случилось, по выражению лица Билли. Воспоминания, как змеи, наперегонки заструились внутри черепной коробки, но поймать их было трудно. По большей части они просто усиливали головную боль.

　　Это был вторник… День рождения матери, и я пришёл к ней, постучался в дверь, чтобы не беспокоить гостей — если они там, конечно, были. Прежде она любила закатывать вечеринки по поводу и без, но сейчас… с того происшествия в санатории я мало что о ней знал. И, говоря о происшествии, я сам до конца не понимаю, имею в виду нападение чокнутого “охотника на вампиров” или того факта, что предки решили запереть меня туда “для моего же блага”. И ни разу не навестили после того, как двери закрылись.  
　　С другой стороны, там я встретил Билли. По-настоящему встретил, а не в школьном туалете на перемене, когда мы обменивались взглядами — говорящими “не подходи” и “да пофиг” соответственно — и продолжали себе вариться в пищевой подростковой цепи.  
　　Мама, к её чести, открыла дверь. Но за порог не пустила: глянула на меня так, как никто и ни на кого не должен смотреть, особенно мать на своего ребёнка, качнула бокалом с шампанским и ушла к приглушённым голосам и звону бокалов.  
　　Я не смог вспомнить, сколько простоял у порога. Проходили ли мимо гости? Лил ли дождь? Мелькала ли у меня мысль о том, что было бы забавно напугать их всех до дрожи в коленях, чтобы больше никогда не приближались не только к дому моей матери — к ней самой?  
　　Но только со вторника я не выпил ни капли крови. Как будто не знал, что снова человеком мне никогда не стать — особенно таким способом. Что бы так ни говорили вам популярные фильмы, вампирами становятся раз и навсегда. Убийство того, кто тебя обратил, никому не поможет. Кроме, разве что, радикально настроенных полицейских, которые с радостью посадят тебя в специальную морозильную камеру.  
　　— Слишком уж ты быстро разгадываешь загадки, любитель фараонов, — тон у Билли снова был лёгкий. Чересчур лёгкий, если хорошо его знать. Или различать оттенки человеческой речи на моём уровне. Или и то, и другое. — Элли отмечает сегодня это дело. Угадай, кто приглашён!  
　　Мне хотелось зарыться в одеяла и там же сгнить. Хотелось поклясться на крови (чужой, текущей в моих жилах, потому что как иначе), что я больше никогда не устрою нечто подобное. Хотелось позвонить матери и долго молчать в трубку. Послать ей старое серебряное зеркало в знак… чего бы то ни было, пусть разгадывает сама.  
　　Не хотелось представлять, как Билли Глорфиндель Монтгомери прочёсывает в поисках меня весь город, улицу за улицей, дом за домом, дюйм за дюймом, пока не находит, невменяемого и неуправляемого… кажется, я изображал летучую мышь перед зданием кинотеатра. И уговаривал впустить меня бесплатно за талант... Надеюсь, не успел рассказать плаксивую историю о том, что злые родители совсем не любят своего мёртвого никчёмного сына.  
　　— Сыграем с Элли и Диком — кстати, кто бы мог подумать, что парень с таким именем окажется вполне себе ничего — в твой чёртов пивопонг. Но потом споёшь что-нибудь в караоке. На мой выбор.  
　　Хотелось пробормотать что-то вроде “Я тебя недостоин”. Или “Отправляйся жить нормальной жизнью, подальше от всякой нежити”.  
　　Внутренний голос тут же услужливо подсказал, куда я могу пройти, если продолжу себя жалеть.  
　　— Билли? — я снова откинул бедное одеяло и поймал его взгляд.  
　　— Мммм? — протянул он, ловя мой.  
　　— Больше я… — чуть не закусил до крови губу. Забавное, должно быть, зрелище. — Я отменяю сухой закон.  
　　Ничего более умного в голову, конечно, не пришло. Я только надеялся, что он поймёт серьёзность моего обещания, скрытую за неловкой шуткой.  
　　Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений мы смотрели друг на друга, и вся комната словно исчезла в темноте декораций.  
　　А потом он расплылся в своей хулиганской улыбке.  
　　— Сухой закон, Джозеф, отменили в 33-ем. Как ты вообще школу-то закончил?  
　　Он продолжил болтать о важности образования, потом об общежитии, в которое они в жизни не заедет, потом об устаревших учебниках и устаревших взглядах, потом о том, что мы пропустили триумф Элли, и она с нас теперь три шкуры спустит…  
　　А я никак не мог наслушаться.  
　　Будь его слова алкоголем, а за окном — начало века, я бы первым открыл нелегальный подпольный бар. И добился бы отмены сухого закона гораздо раньше 33-го. Вампирам такое под силу.


	3. Выпей меня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ещё одно внезапное необязательное продолжение летних вампиров, которое я должна была донести пару месяцев назад. упс.  
> POV опять изменился. meet Allie.

　　Меня зовут Элли Дарлинг.  
　　Это не самая важная информация, которую обо мне можно узнать. Но надо же с чего-то начать.  
　　Я родилась в маленьком городке в самых дебрях страны: во времена Великих Открытий туда не провели железную дорогу, и с тех пор он был обречён. Здесь ничего не происходит. Говорят, в 80-е орудовал какой-то маньяк — развешивал по деревьям цветы, кассетные ленты и маленьких девочек — но о нём не осталось никаких воспоминаний, кроме старых газет и лент на самых высоких ветках. В детстве мы на спор лазали за ними: кто больше принесёт. Я выкинула свой моток в средней школе, когда пролистала в библиотеке криминальную хронику. Не потому, что это входило в домашнее задание, а тоже почти на спор. Я вообще многое делаю потому, что кто-то не верит, будто мне это удастся.  
　　Странно, что это Джозеф Дэвидсон подошёл ко мне первым. Наверное, его просто не было в моём поле зрения: я привыкла смотреть на мир поверх стрел, готовых сразить любого, кто подойдёт слишком близко. Инстинкт самосохранения у Джозефа если не отсутствовал, то точно был не особо пригодным для этой местности. С другой стороны, потому к нему и тянулись люди. Потому и я позволила закружить себя в тусовку ребят куда более консервативных, чем было для меня комфортно. Может, это прозвучит избито, но в компании Джо вёл себя немного не так, как наедине со мной, и именно любопытство удерживало меня вернее всего. Любопытство и желание скатать с Дэвидсона лишнюю браваду и какое-то чересчур плезантвилльское очарование. Последнее всегда отдаёт фальшью, даже если по большей части искреннее.  
　　Ещё более странно, что это Джозеф Дэвидсон бросил меня: на глазах не то чтобы у всех, достаточно тихо, чтобы нас услышали только его друзья и миссис Бернтофф, раскладывающая по подносам пюре и упаковки апельсинового сока, но всё-таки не один на один. В первом гневном порыве я подумала, что он специально вывалил всё на публике. Гнев всегда помогал справляться с вещами, которые шли вразрез с моим комфортом: он вспыхивал мгновенно и ярко, ослеплял похлеще фейерверков на четвертое июля и остывал быстрее, чем закинутое в воду раскалённое железо.  
　　После мы, конечно, поговорили, и Джо делал эту неосознанную штуку, которая мне в нём тоже нравилась: запускал пальцы в волосы, которые и так были вызовом для любой расчёски. Пришлось признаться, что я и сама подумывала притормозить и разбежаться, пока не раскрасила их чёрно-белую плезантвилльскую тусовку в яркие цвета.   
　　Целилась я в шутку, но промазала — не впервые, надо сказать, Джо всегда принимал мои слова слишком близко к сердцу.  
　　Чтобы пауза стала менее панической и неловкой, я спросила:  
　　— Так что, мы с тобой снова на охоте?  
　　С и так бледного лица Джозефа слетела вся краска, делая его чересчур похожим на персонажа старого ситкома, для которого ещё не придумали технологию “Техниколор”. Не хватало только закадрового смеха.  
　　— Эм, — я легонько коснулась его плеча и бросила напоследок. — Увидимся после школы?  
　　И так, выяснив, что оба не особо хороши в планировании, а также в обрывании затянувшихся отношений, мы остались друзьями.  
　　Тогда Джо ещё не был вампиром. Но шутки про охоту уже действовали ему на нервы.

***

 

　　Уильяма Монтгомери я знала. То есть, на самом деле его не знал никто, но все о нём слышали, и каждый произносил его имя с определённой толикой презрения и любопытства. В голосе Лилет было больше последнего. В голосах почти всей плезантвилльской тусовки — первого. Я считала, что Билли нужно преподать серьёзный урок этики или попросту запереть ненадолго в каком-нибудь специализированном учреждении. Что о нём думал Джозеф, я узнала перед самым началом летних каникул.  
　　Мы стояли у выхода из спортивного зала, оба с кучей библиотечных книжек, которые нужно было сдать, но не особенно торопились. Летние дни были ленивыми и словно бы густыми: иногда я ловила себя на том, что стою посреди коридора и просто пялюсь на кружащуюся в полосах света пыль.  
　　В зале занимались легкоатлеты: я, конечно, знала, что Билли бегает, иногда мы даже ездили на одном автобусе на соревнования. Хотя чаще всего он на них забивал — так же, как на всё остальное. И я повернулась к Джозефу, чтобы что-то спросить, и вопрос тут же вылетел у меня из головы. Потому что я увидела, как он смотрел в зал. И на кого.  
　　У меня с языка уже почти сорвалось «Чёрт побери, Джо!», но потом он заметил, что я заметила, и на лице у него отразился такой ужас, что язык пришлось прикусить.  
　　— Кто бы мог подумать, — сказала я, наконец, перехватывая поудобнее учебники. — Что у нас с тобой такие похожие вкусы.  
　　Клянусь, я думала, что Джо быстренько ретируется в библиотеку, и мне придётся половину лета провести без привычных с ним разговоров. Но он внезапно фыркнул и улыбнулся. Я выдохнула — даже не заметила, как напряглась Словно тетива лука. Хаха.  
　　— Серьёзно? — Джо чуть наклонил голову в мою сторону. — Уильям Монтгомери?  
　　— О, чёрт, я думала ты пялишься на физрука! — с притворным ужасом прошипела я, выдавив из него новый нервный смешок.  
　　Самое смешное, что кое-что общее у Монтгомери с физруком было — его рост. И кое-что от Ричарда тоже — например, его способность исчезать из твоего поля зрения, когда он только пожелает.

　　Ах да.  
　　Ричард. Это ещё кто такой, спросите вы? Ну или подумаете, что более уместным будет «Так скоро, Элли? Серьёзно?». Но идите вы нахрен, вот что я вам скажу. Руку даю на отсечение: вы не подумали, что Джо слишком торопится. (Хотя вы могли подумать, что неплохо бы сжечь его и весь его род, чтобы очистить Землю. В таком случае извините великодушно — и идите нахрен дважды. А лучше постойте вон там, у стеночки, и подождите, пока я сгоняю за луком.)

　　Ричарда я встретила в “У Денни”.  
　　Не то чтобы мне безумно нужны были деньги, и не то чтобы я опять кому-то проспорила: просто однажды пришлось подменить подругу в ночную смену. Пару раз подряд. И не верьте всему, что говорят про круглосуточные заведения: публика попадается самая разная и в дневное время суток. Я знаю, что говорю: одно лето подрабатывала в ресторанчике, который прикрыла потом эпидемстанция — что-то там из-за вируса преждевременного воскрешения. Так в том ресторане я однажды застала пару за сексом в туалете.  
　　В «У Денни» такое вряд ли происходит. Да что и говорить: самым колоритным событием за те две ночи были клубничные тосты Джамала, повара с самым потрясающим голосом, который я только слышала, и тот факт, что я держала своего будущего мужа над раковиной, пока мы разбирались с его кровоточащим носом.  
　　Он ввалился в кафешку часов в десять и тут же залил кровью коврик «Добро пожаловать». В некоторых «У Денни» всё ещё лежат такие. Тот мы торжественно выкинули в честь модернизации и заменили куском зелёного коврового покрытия, которое должны были постелить только в следующем месяце.  
　　Ричард был не из нашей школы, а из Бэйвью, что за холмом. Он всю дорогу оттуда бежал — смог бы дать фору даже Монтгомери! Уже в уборной он выплюнул “Вампиры!” вместе с одним из своих зубов.  
　　Вампиры.  
　　Они всё ещё были чем-то мифическим и далёким: как эпидемии и ураганы, которые происходили где-то там в мире, но никак не у нас. Даже когда Лилет заявилась в школу с позолочеными крыльями и сияющей (ещё больше, чем раньше) улыбкой, в головах никак не мог устаканится простейший факт: вампиры реальны. И им не то чтобы нужна ваша кровь. А вот ваши объятья пригодились бы.  
　　Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять: Ричарда не инфицировали. И даже не пытались укусить. Ему просто хорошенько заехали по лицу. А то, что это было вампиры, только нехило усилило урон.  
　　Но виноват он был сам.  
　　Мы усадили его за один из дальних столиков, за которым я обычно крутила в салфетки столовые приборы, и, пока Джамал делал свои фирменные тосты, Ричард рассказал, что вообще случилось. Я же пыталась лишний раз не фыркать от смеха.  
　　Ричард был одним из тех крайне любопытных людей, которые тянутся ко всему новому. В другой жизни он наверняка был первооткрывателем, которого почти не упоминали в хрониках по той простой причине, что он постоянно погибал первым. Чувство самосохранения, казалось, не то чтобы в нём не развилось: оно даже забыло появиться. А я ещё считала, что это у Джозефа не хватает тормозов.  
　　Когда в Бэйвью привезли учителя на замену, никто не удивился: преподаватели оттуда бежали, как от пожара, и средний их возраст всё больше приближался к двадцатнику с чем-то. Недавно закончившие колледж преподы ещё верили, что могут изменить мир шаг за шагом, с каждым новым учеником. Они, конечно, не подозревали, какой ад их ожидает в Бэйвью.  
　　Новенькая учительница истории заменяла почти древнего мистера Уилкотта, который носил на занятия толстую книгу на цепочке и никогда не поворачивался к классу спиной. Миссис Моро (“Посмотрите на мой безымянный палец ещё и перестаньте паясничать!”) по сравнению с ним была настоящим пушечным мясом: невысокая, хрупкая, бледная, со стянутыми в пучок волосами и в очках. Единственное, что выделяло её среди остальных учителей — по крайней мере, внешне — было почти озорное белое платье в мелкий алый цветочек. Хотя пиджак она тоже носила.   
　　Старшие классы думали, что спугнут её ещё до того, как закончится первый урок. Но миссис Моро задержалась и не только смогла повысить средний балл классов по своему предмету, но и в целом тоже.   
　　Секрет у миссис Моро был не под стать тем вдохновляющим учителям из фильмов, которые организовывают поездки и стараются достучаться до каждого ученического сердца. Миссис Моро была вампиром. И не одним из тех, новоявленных, а древней, пережившей Гражданскую войну, золотую лихорадку, множество президентов и помнящей Роанок. Выдворить её откуда-то было так же сложно, как ей впервые переступить порог без приглашения.   
　　Ричарду она помогала с профорентацией: он написал работу о битве при Литтл-Бигхорн, а Моро помогала разобраться в возникшем после неё культурном резонансе. Сошлись они на отношении к резервациям, и в конечном итоге вышло так, что иногда миссис Моро разыгрывала с учеником партии в одну старинную игру, которая она пронесла с собой через века. Что-то типа шахмат, но с несколькими досками и руническими камешками для периодического скидывания шансов. В тот вечер Ричард впервые выиграл. И так этому обрадовался, что перевернул в процессе все доски, и миссис Моро, кинувшись всё поднимать, выбила ему зуб головой. Запах крови заставил её выпустить клыки. Ричард запаниковал. А я, представившая всё это в красках и потому трясущаяся от смеха, вдруг поняла, что смеяться над этим всем пока рано.  
　　А через пару секунд в стеклянную дверь закусочной постучались.  
　　Это, конечно, была миссис Моро, которая мчалась вслед за Ричардом всю дорогу от Бэйвью, но не потому, что хотела его куснуть, а затем, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли он.  
　　Утро они встретили по разные стороны порога: оба сидели на кусках зелёного ковролина, за который нам потом перепадёт от старшего менеджера, хвалили тосты Джамала и периодически спорили о спорах вокруг тактики командира Кастера.   
　　Когда начало светать, я поспешила пригласить миссис Моро внутрь — Ричард в тому моменту наверняка уже перестал возражать, — но та тряхнула выбившимися из причёски прядями, улыбнулась, поблагодарила за приглашение и сообщила, что ей пора домой. Не то муж совсем забеспокоится.  
　　Я попыталась представить, какой муж должен быть у такой экстраординарной личности, а потом треснулась локтем об дверь, когда заметила в уголке вампирского рта что-то красное. Я успела совсем забыть, что для своих Джамал всегда делал тосты с клубничным джемом.  
　　Думаю, Лилет и миссис Моро наделили меня если не иммунитетом, то по крайней мере здравым отношением к происходящему. Потому, когда Джозефа сослали в тот вампирский санаторий, я постаралась навестить его почти сразу же.   
　　И там, конечно, был этот чёртов Монтгомери. Как же иначе.   
　　А потом он изменился. Можно было подумать, что его покусал какой-нибудь выходец из Плезантвилля, например, Джо, — но тот, когда я ему это сказала, фыркнул и замахал руками.  
　　— Он сам по секрету из Плензантвилля. Только ещё и в техниколоре, а сам прячется под какими-то дикими лсдшными красками…  
　　— Притормози с аналогиями, Джо.  
　　И Дэвидсон просто сказал:  
　　— Да он всегда таким был.  
　　И мне было не так уж и трудно в это поверить: родители Дэвидсона тоже наверняка всегда были такими, готовыми кинуть сына сразу же после смерти и проигнорировать его своеобразное воскрешение. Но на семейные праздники он всё ещё ездил и всегда брал с собой несчастного Монтгомери. Думаю, приглашал его дядя Патрик, который и сам частенько пропускал торжества, но всё ещё имел волшебную власть над конвертами и официальными бланками.  
　　Однажды я спросила у Билли — разговаривать с ним оказалось куда приятнее, когда он действительно слушал и отвечал с удивительным вниманием, — как они вообще справляются с семейкой Дэвидсонов. А Билли улыбнулся во все тридцать два и радостно сообщил, что на самом деле Джозеф берёт его с собой не столько для поддержки, сколько для того, чтобы лишний раз позлить некоторых дорогих родственничков. Бабушка Фэнни, сестра его родной бабули, постоянно очень громко справлялась о его здоровье, и миссис Дэвидсон тогда готова была поджечь её взглядом. На Рождество Фэнни связала им парные свитера — говорят, мистер Дэвидсон разбил бокал шампанского. Пальцами. 

***

　　Стоит Билли заговорить с Ричардом про Литтл-Бигхорн, или экономический подтекст полёта на Луну, или об Аде Байрон — и их не остановить. Поначалу это было странно, а потом мы с Джо привыкли. У нас всегда оставалась куда более важная тема для разговоров — сами Дик и Билли.  
　　— Твой подонок побил Гэри Кэндера.  
　　Джо посмотрел на меня со смесью испуга и восхищения. Испуга — потому что Билли не стоило творить всякую херню, не подумав, в самом деле. Даже если Гэри Кэндер этого заслужил. Школа почти закончилась, да, но ведь “почти” — это ещё не ”совсем”. А восхищения… впрочем, вы и сами можете догадаться.  
　　— Твой дикарь вытащил меня из магазина.  
　　Вот оно, величие существования вампиров: они могли зайти в обычный магазин сладостей и остаться там на целый день, считая выставленные на витрине орехи в глазури. У Джо проблемы обычно выражались в попытках использовать вампирские способности, которых у него не было. Особенно часто он махал по-джедайски руками в попытках приказать людям поступать по-своему. Ситуации были безобидные, а последствия — не особо.  
　　— Я черпал горстями мармеладки со вкусом колы и не мог остановиться. Сожрал половину коробки, пока Дик меня не вытащил.  
　　Я безуспешно попыталась скрыть улыбку.  
　　— Надеюсь, не выбил себе зуб?  
　　Джо скривился.  
　　— Что, выбил зуб тебе?   
　　Вместо ответа Джозеф улыбнулся, показав клыки.  
　　— В красках расписал, как будет разочарован Билли, когда ему опять придётся оплачивать магазинные счета.  
　　— Он это делает?   
　　Надо признать, это могло быть довольно действенным барьером от глупостей. В теории. Родители оставили Джо счёт, но тот не притрагивался к нему с прошлого лета.  
　　— Ещё как. Я потом ему в глаза смотреть не могу. Бывает, купит ещё пакет этих несчастных мармеладных мишек, надевает на свои клыки и лыбится.  
　　Я прыснула.   
　　— Сфоткай в следующий раз своё недоразумение.   
　　— Если б это было так легко… — Джозеф сдул со лба длинные прядки. — А что сделал Кэндер?  
　　Тут надо упоминать, что у Билли с Джо есть дурная привычка. То есть, у них их на двоих вагон и маленькая тележка, но когда они вместе… это уже почти оружие массового поражения.   
　　Когда я впервые услышала, как дурной Билли шепчет на ухо Джозефу “Выпей меня”, я думала, что ослышалась. Мы были на хэллоуиновской вечеринке у Лилет: повсюду блёстки и летучие мыши, и летучие мыши в блёстках, и дурацкие костюмы. Я уже который раз подряд ходила в зелёном трико и с луком. Когда мы заваливались на такие тусовки с Джо, он никогда не подстраивался под мой костюм, но и меня переубедить надеть что-нибудь другое не мог. Ричард в первый же маскарад со мной припёрся в платье леди Мэриэн. Наверное, тогда я должна была увериться, что это судьба — но на самом деле уверилась в этом ещё раньше.   
　　Джо был, конечно, вампиром. Ещё бледнее из-за краски, с жутким гримом (жутко кривым, конечно же), в дешёвом плаще из магазина хэллоуиновских товаров и даже с пластиковыми клыками поверх настоящих, из-за которых понять, что он говорит, мог только Билли.   
　　Монтгомери тоже был вампиром — с куда более убедительными макияжем и одеждой. Кажется, он целился в какого-то конкретного персонажа, но я не была уверена. Со своего места, к которому я тогда, кажется, просто прилипла, я могла быть уверена только в том, что не должна была слышать это хрипло-горячее “Выпей меня“.  
　　Конечно, они не имели в виду ничего буквального. Джо не стал бы никого кусать в переполненном зале. Даже по пьяни. Кстати, как они вообще нашли способ напоить вампира, было огромной загадкой. Хотя Лилет вот напивалась от конкретной марки сидра, которую нашла методом планомерного поиска.  
　　В тот же вечер я ляпнула это несчастное “Выпей меня” своей леди Мэриан. Ричард, если и удивился, то виду не подал — сработал по команде. Выпил моё дыхание под чистую.  
　　Гэри Кэндер, конечно, однажды услышал эту несчастную фразу. И превратил её, как любой недалёкий задира, в оружие на кончике своего языка. Далеко не в нужном ключе.   
　　К несчастью для Гэри, Билли терпеть не мог, когда кто-то смеялся над его друзьями — а мы с Ричардом уже таковыми считались.   
　　Сообщать Джо о том, что я выкрала кусочек их особенных моментов, не особо хотелось. Почему-то я знала, что Билли тоже промолчит.  
　　— Гэри Кэндер сказал кое-что о платье леди Мэриан, — сказала я.   
　　— И это был не комплимент?  
　　— О, нет.  
　　— Тогда я бы на его месте ещё и следил за славным малым Робином. Я слышал, он отлично стреляет.  
　　Я подумала, что тратить стрелы на Гэри Кэндера было бы нелепым занятием. Потом о том, что Джозеф Дэвидсон и Уильям Глорфиндель (я очень старалась не смеяться, когда узнала) Монтгомери просто обязаны прожить долго и, по возможности, счастливо. А вслух сказала:  
　　— Поверить не могу, что из вас двоих Билли был гораздо лучшим вампиром!


End file.
